glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitz pit higschool chrissmas specal part 1🎅
halloween special author note:hapy christas it was a scary night at october 31nd and the studients were having sleep oevr at the school. tubba opined his stuped fart anoying mouth and sead "i'm going to tell you a really scary story" stairy #1: tubba once apon a time theres this little girl and then this litle girl went to the hunted house where a which lived and THEN SHE GOT TRAP AND ATED BY THE WICH "and then what" say skeloeta and then the wichsh got a tummy ake and layed down and then someone kill witch and the end. "now tell me one"!!!! yell tubba. "ok" say skettoella story #3: skelloetta ocne upon a time theres this little girl she died and then she w as ghost! evryone hear legend except her and then the end "HOW SCARY AWS THAT?!!" say skebobetta "that was bad story you suck" say tubba "i am beter write than you" "no" "ya i can provei t i willr ead now" story #4: tubba #2 once upon an time there was tis vamprie he suck everyone blood "in the world?" shivre skeloeta who is ghost and should be scared not yes except one little girl named um "patreck?" say skeloeta yes and there were witch throwing stew and then they alls saw the girl and ate him up and the witches caudorn and then the end "ur dubm" say skelloetta and she story story #5: selloetta again once upon a minute therer were a witch and she saw human but did not know it was human and then human kill witch and she turn into human! and then they run off and die and they were BOTh wITCHes! but one was wizzred of corse but BAD WIZERD tuba then look extreme againgry BUT THEN LIGHT GO OUT "oh no" say skelleletta " i am a fraid of dark" then there were spooky laugheter from down hall. "who is there?" says tubba bravley defending skeloeta. "identify yoursafe!" then there were more scary laughs. tubba and skelloetta saw a shadow come from the shadows. "you fucking kids are dead" says un know voice. it was yoshi. "which one of you little shits turned off the lights?" yoshi point gun at heads. "we are not turn off light, i swear" tubba was scared. tubba go to turn off lights now i mean on. but just then there are dead bodie on ground. "what" and it was meloetta. "oh no what happen to sister" says skelloetta and she cry. " will aveng you' and they go to light switch and turn on. but then light turn off again and screamed. skeloetta as gone! haha ur clinghanger lol jk here are story (totelly got u dint i XD) "uh oh" says tubba "i am an lone now" and then A BUNCH OF SHADOW COME TO ATTACK TUBBA/ "help" says tubba and just then shyer come and use teh lights to destroy shadows. "that was scary" says tubba. "by hit the shadow with the light ihave become a mriror weapon t o destroy the mosntres." say shier who is probly smartest in school )like me) BUT THEN PROWER CAME OUT "OH NO" YELL SHYER " I AM GOING RUN AWAY NOW" and he going run away now. "I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD DEAD BECAUSE I AM A GHOST GHOST."